The New Reunion
by Stephanie Loss
Summary: The Buffy/Angel Reunion... I had to take it a different angle than my orginal story.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I know what you're all saying, Why is she doing another friggin' BA reunion fic when she hasn't finished the fics she has right now?  
  
All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'll get to them soon, I swear. I couldn't leave things the way I did in the last one. And, right now, I have a guy that's hurting me just as bad as Angelus and Angel ever hurt Buffy. I figured one of us needed a happy ending. ::Glances at her IM away message frame.:: I'm not betting on getting mine any time soon.  
  
And, yes, I'm throwing myself a pity party. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, and I'm spending it alone. He broke up with me four days before our real 1 year anniversary, and 3 weeks before Valentine's Day. It hurts, it hurts more and it hurts less every day. I still don't know how to deal, so I'm letting Buffy and Angel have a moment, and hopefully karma will swing in my favor.  
  
I'm sorry, you probably don't care about this. You should just be content that my misery leads to my writing, and that gives you something to read. So, go ahead and hit the next chapter button and forget everything you just read.  
  
Stephanie Loss 


	2. The New Reunion 1 of 4

Title: The New Reunion  
  
Author: Stephanie Loss  
  
Summary: The BA Reunion. Yeah, I've written another one.. read the author's note.  
  
Disclaimer: If I had any claim to these characters, I'd be looking for a new job right now ("Buffy"), or would be using my angst on "Angel." Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and FOX own these characters.  
  
Continuity: Flooded and Carpe Noctem  
  
The "place", was, of course, a cemetery. It was old, there hadn't been any new burials for a decade. It evoked the calm and peace that, in Angel's opinion, a cemetery was for. It had character, and it was beautiful by moonlight.  
  
Like the Slayer.  
  
He closed his eyes as he leaned against the rusting gate. He could feel her. Even before he could hear the car, even before he could see her face, he could feel her. That feeling of her was what made losing her that much worse. Not only was he not there, but he didn't feel anything. True, he was in a different dimension losing control of his demon at that point, but she died and he didn't know. The nagging guilt and disbelief that such a thing could happen drove him to Sunnydale, and almost drove him to digging up her body with his bare hands just to find out. As it was, it took Xander, Giles and Spike to stop him.  
  
His girl was gone, and he didn't even get to say goodbye.  
  
His eyes snapped open at the sound of gravel crunching under tires. He could almost smell the vanilla sparkled sunshine, and his soul was enveloped in the more subdued but still vibrant life force that was his true love.  
  
Through the windshield he could see her take a breath and close her eyes for a moment to herself. As the car door opened, he stepped forward, anxiously waiting for the first real glimpse of his sun. She stepped out, and shut the door.  
  
For a moment, neither moved, neither so much as breathed. They just watched the other, comforting themselves that the only one they could ever love was really there, was really in one piece.  
  
Angel took the first step.  
  
She released a sob that could have been his name, and her eyes released the tears that were already brimming. She rushed for his arms, making only a step or two before her knees gave in and she collapsed. But, as always, as always should have been if the Powers would have been kind to their two best warriors, he was right there, they both sank to the ground. Her face was pressed against his neck; his hands were lost within her hair. He held her, wrapped in the glory of her scent, his heart breaking even more with every tear she wept into his shirt. He began a litany of her name, and she cried.  
  
When finally she started to calm, she shifted her face, and one of his hands moved from her hair to the delicate curves of her face. His fingertips traced the path of tears. As she pulled away his other hand joined the first, his fingertips running all over his once-lover's face.  
  
She looked up at him, red eyes filled with pain and longing. "Angel." He took a breath he didn't need. In the next moment, their lives were alright, everything was fine, they were together, they were kissing each other, and all was right in the world. 


	3. The New Reunion 2 of 4

When they pulled apart, tears had streaked both of their faces. With one arm wrapped around her waist, Angel helped her stand. He led her into the cemetery, to the spot that made this place special to both of them. There was a blanket spread out next to a crypt.  
  
"You prepared for this." Buffy said with a lilt to her voice.  
  
"I did what I could. I got here early."  
  
They settled onto the blanket. They didn't look at each other, because at that point, they didn't need to. She leaned her head against his chest, and he rested his cheek on the crown of her head.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you only had." Angel realized what he was about to say. "I'm sorry."  
  
She had enough pity, "Don't be sorry, there was nothin. I only had what?"  
  
He waited before answering. Was this the time to tell her? Was it time to come clean about everything? Would it help her or just hurt her?  
  
She twisted, still staying in the circle of his arms. "What is it, Angel? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Buffy, I.." He looked down, breaking eye contact.  
  
"Angel," she placed a hand on his cheek. "I know." His gaze flew up to meet hers. "I know about the day you gave back. They showed me when I was.. It was good to know what we shared, even if I didn't remember it then. I'm sorry I forgot. I want to pretend that deep down, I didn't. As I left the office, it just felt like there was something I should remember, but couldn't." She took a deep breath. "I just wished we had more time."  
  
"I only wished I had given you more time. If I had only known how much time I was giving you..."  
  
"You did what you had to do, Angel. You did the right thing." She settled back into his arms.  
  
"You weren't... you weren't in some Hell dimension like Willow thinks."  
  
She laughed, a harsh and scary sound, a scared sound. "I should have figured you'd know." Her voice was cold. "No, I wasn't. I think I was in Heaven. Everything was over, everyone was alright. I felt safe. Then I was pulled away and I woke up in a coffin."  
  
He held her tightly as the tears started again. Being buried alive was one of her greatest fears, right next to becoming a vampire. He glanced at her hands, and he was barely able to make out the very faint scars. She had to fight her way out. He pressed a kiss against the other faint scar she carried on her body. A scar he gave her once upon a time. A scar from when she was willing to give up her life to save his.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said while forcing herself to calm down. "A crying Buffy probably isn't what you wanted tonight."  
  
"Holding it in won't help, Buffy. It won't help at all. The Buffy Summers I knew has been missing for years. I saw her fading that day in my office, and she was gone when you came after Faith." She turned her face away from him, hurt and ashamed by his words. "No, Buffy, I didn't mean... I had no idea. I didn't know what we had done for each other. I saw how cold you had become. I saw how much you had to change, how much you had to hide your heart. But I never stopped loving you. Even when you were more someone else than you, I still loved you. Then I lost you."  
  
"I knew... I think... I could kinda feel it. I think she left with you after Graduation."  
  
"No, not left. She might be sleeping, but she's not gone. You have a chance to go back."  
  
Buffy laughed, a hard painful sound. "Go back? All I want is to go back! I want to be wherever I was before They brought me back. Angel, this is all I could ever want. This is what It was like. I feel safe. I feel loved. I feel like all my problems are a hundred miles away. But that's the problem too. Because I realize even here, even in this tiny heaven on earth, my troubles may be miles away, but they're still out there. Eventually, we're going to stand up, and back away, and everything will be back. All the pain, all the loneliness will come pressing back, and I'm going to have to deal with it. I don't want to, Angel. I want to be back There. I want to feel... finished again.  
  
He kissed her. She was surprised for a minute, but melted into his lips. She gave into to the best therapy around. His love. His devotion.  
  
It was her roving hands undoing his belt that brought her back to her senses. She pulled away from him and took a deep breath. "Wow... That was almost very bad." He just pulled her back in his arms. They both felt her racing heartbeat, and waited until it slowed.  
  
"I love you," she said softly, looking out over the cemetery, "not even death can change that." She cracked a small smile. "Believe me, I know."  
  
"I love you, too. As long as I walk this earth, I'll be thinking about you."  
  
"Maybe one of these days, you can do more than just think about me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Tell me a story, Angel. Prove to me there's something worth living for in this place."  
  
"Once upon a time, in L.A. there was a vampire who had a soul. There was one thing this vampire wanted more than anything else; he wanted to be human. But this vampire knew this was impossible. Then, one day, the vampire learned that if he was very good, and made up for all the evil things he did before he had his soul, his one wish could be granted."  
  
"Human, hu?"  
  
"Hum."  
  
"How much redemption do you have left?"  
  
"Oh, probably just averting an apocalypse or two."  
  
"On the Sunnydale plan, you'll be human before the end of the month."  
  
He smiled and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. There they laid until the threat of sunrise drove them apart. 


	4. The New Reunion 3 of 4

(After the End of Days)  
  
Cordy threw a crossbow onto the counter at the Hyperion. "I'm soo glad that's over. Demons really should to learn where to spurt their... blood and death goo.. I need to shower." She looked over at Angel. "Well, come on, aren't you going to Shanshu already?"  
  
He solemnly shook his head, and moved to sit on the couch.  
  
"No demon goo on the furniture, Mister." He shook his head and went upstairs to shower.  
  
Angel slowly walked down the stairs, freshly de-demon gooed and wearing clean clothing.  
  
"Angel!" Wes quickly called as he saw the vampire on the stairs. "That was Sunnydale. Dawn called. They need you, Buffy's hurt. It... it doesn't look good."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Sunnydale General. Angel.." But any advice he was going to give was in vain. Angel was gone.  
  
***  
  
"Miss Summers?"  
  
"Ye. Yes?" Dawn answered nervously, while approaching the doctor. Xander followed close behind her. Xander's left arm was in a cast, his right upper arm was wrapped in a swath of bandages. He favored one of his legs. Dawn hadn't escaped the final battle unscathed either. Spike tried to keep her out of it, but hadn't lasted long in the wave of attacks. After he turned to dust, Dawn joined the battle, much to her sister's relief and chagrin. She only prayed that Buffy would have a chance to yell at her for it.  
  
"The diagnostic doesn't look good for your sister. Her body is trying to heal, remarkable in itself, but there's too much damage. She's in a coma right now, if she doesn't wake up soon, that could mean brain damage."  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"As for Miss Rosenburg, we've treated the burns as well as we can. She most likely will not scar too badly. I'm afraid to try to set the break in her leg with the burns. It's possible that we will have to rebreak it after the burns heal. I wish we had a second option."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As the doctor left, Xander guided Dawn back to a chair.  
  
"I wish we knew what happened to Giles." Dawn said carefully.  
  
"We'll find him, Dawn. He'll be alright. He's the G-Man."  
  
"ANGEL!" Dawn shouted and raced toward the black dustered form.  
  
"Dawn, you're alright." He hugged the young girl. "I'm glad you're alright."  
  
"Warrior Dawn, that's me." She said as a few new tears raced the track that already streaked her face. "How did you guys make out?"  
  
"We made it through. Dawn, where is she?"  
  
Xander walked up just then. "I'll take you to her. Dawn, why don't you go get something to eat from the cafeteria?" She looked hurt as Xander shoved some money into her hands and started to walk away.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two men walked in silence for a moment.  
  
"Xander, how is she?"  
  
"The doctor said she's. healing. But, she's in a coma. If she doesn't wake up soon."  
  
Xander jerked his thumb toward a door. "That's it. I'll leave you alone. I need to see how Will's doing."  
  
"Where's Giles?"  
  
"We... we're not sure." He took a breath, "Just go to her. You can bring her out of it. I tried with Willow when Kendra was killed. Nothing I said helped, but Oz just had to say her name. So, just go. Get her back for us." With that, Xander went back down the hallway.  
  
He pushed open the door. Even from the doorway, the sight of the one woman he ever truly loved shook him. There was only one time he could compare this scene to, a petite form lying motionless on a hospital bed. He had been the one to put her there. And then, there hadn't been so many. wires. So many tubes. What had happened to her? How many demons had she fought?  
  
Yet another fight she almost lost without him at her side. It wasn't like he had a choice this time. He had to be in L.A. holding that front. Just like she had to be here holding this one.  
  
Without saying a word, he went to her side and took her hand. He sat there for hours, just holding her hand. Xander had wanted him to talk to her, but when had they ever needed words? He was there, holding her hand, that was all that mattered. He was barely aware of Xander and Dawn coming in and out of the room. They tried to get him to eat or drink something, to get up and walk around for a few minutes, but in the end, they both would give up and leave the vampire with the Slayer he loved. Dawn finally sat down and started talking to him, despite his apparent lack of interest. She told him everything she knew about the battle, describing Spike's final moments, describing how she and Buffy had fought back to back, and how despite several mortal blows, she kept fighting, kept going until there wasn't anything to fight anymore, and only when she was sure her friends were going to get the help they needed, did she collapse. His heart filled with pride with Dawn's words, even though he knew he couldn't expect anything less from Buffy.  
  
After she finished her story, Dawn started crying. For the first time in hours, his eyes left the face of the only woman he had loved in 276 years. "Dawn." He called softly and held out a hand. She looked up at him, face streaked with new tears. She got up and joined him in the chair that was barely big enough for the both of them. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she cried, arms wrapped around his chest. There he sat, one hand holding the hand of one sister, and the other arm holding the other. Slowly her sobbing calmed, her breathing steadied, and she fell asleep. Sitting there, between the two girls, he felt more of a sense of belonging than he had felt since he left Sunnydale all those years ago. His friends in L.A. had become more of a family, tempered by betrayal and forgiveness, but he couldn't have had this in L.A. Just the act of holding someone and sharing that sense of comfort.  
  
At one point, Xander came back in, shook Dawn awake, and convinced her to go back to the house for the night. Once again, he was alone with Buffy. 


	5. The New Reunion 4 of 4

He had dozed off. His body was still trying to heal itself. The tiny hand in his squeezed, which woke him. His eyes flew open in time to see a pair of hazel eyes flutter open to meet his.  
  
"Angel." She said in a thin raspy voice.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"We made it?"  
  
"We made it. The good guys won again."  
  
"Good"  
  
Her eyes closed and he kissed the hand held in both of his.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Remember that story you told me about the vampire with one wish?"  
  
"Yes." He replied a smile gracing his lips.  
  
"Is the story over yet?"  
  
"Not quite." He took a deep breath. He had never fully made up his mind on to whether or not to tell her this or not. "Let me tell you another story.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a vampire who fell deeply deeply in love with the Slayer. Even though he knew it could never work, even though he knew there were millions of things that could go wrong, he still couldn't deny his feelings to her, or her feelings for him. So, one day on her seventeeth birthday he set aside his fears and even though he thought he'd be leaving her, he gave her a very special gift."  
  
Buffy raised her hand so he could see the Claddagh ring that still graced a coveted place on her fingers. "Couldn't go into to that last fight without it," she said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
Now for the part she didn't know. "But for all the vampire pretended he was brave, he held a secret from the Slayer he had come to love. He kept the true meaning of the ring from her. It was a secret that warmed his dead heart and kept him company on lonely nights. He kept this secret because part of him did not want to believe that she would understand what it meant to his people, to him. And part of him was afraid that she would understand." He could see the curiosity building in her pale face.  
  
"To this vampire's people, the ring that he gave her symbolized a very special bond. You see, this supposedly brave vampire was afraid to tell her that by putting that ring on her finger, by the customs of that vampire's people, that they had become engaged. He held onto that idea for years. Even though the vampire had left her for what he thought was her own good, he kept his heart warm by the thought of their Irish engagement. Even when he went back to see her, to save her, and she was in love with someone else, he knew she would always be his girl. Always his girl."  
  
"Always." She whispered  
  
He reluctantly pulled his eyes from her small hand in his. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you." She took a breath and started again. "Why didn't he just tell her? All the things she did after . Why?"  
  
"He. I was afraid. We couldn't. we can't. and I was afraid if I told you, you wouldn't want it, and the only way I made it through those times without you was because you were mine. You might have been with him, but you were mine. You were engaged to me. Even thought I couldn't take you out into the sunlight, even though I couldn't love you in every way possible, you still belonged to me. And that had to be enough, because that's all I had."  
  
"I understand, Angel. If you had told me the truth that night, you would have given me the best birthday present I could ever imagine. At least before you lost your soul. Cause, you know, that would have put a serious kabish on happiness." She gave him one of her precious half smiles that resided more on her eyes than her face. He smiled back and kissed her hand. "So," she asked, drowsiness filling her voice, "does this story have an ending yet?"  
  
He sighed and took a moment to come up with an answer. It wasn't until he had paused that he felt it. A heartbeat, his own.  
  
"No," he finally answered her, "there won't be an ending for a long time. But," he said while bringing her hand to his chest, her eyes widened as she felt his heartbeat, "there is a beginning."  
  
On that day, there were many beginnings. With the encouragement of her true love and soulmate, (and a great deal of Slayer powers) Buffy healed quickly. While lacking the healing powers of a Slayer, but being more acquainted and less afraid of hospitals, Willow followed close behind her, but is still looking for a magical cure for the burn scars that modern medicine couldn't take care of. Giles was never found. They feared the worst. Everyone involved wished they lived in a place where the "worst" was simply being dead.  
  
Fate, and the PTB finally deemed it time to be kind to their two favorite warriors. After learning a lesson from the day that was only remembered by the two, the PTB allowed Angel to keep some of his supernatural talents. Thus, he remained a help and not a hindrance to Buffy.  
  
Separately, the two had been everywhere from heaven to hell. Together, they made a heaven on earth.  
  
The End 


End file.
